Pokérus
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: A little fic I'm doing out of boredom.
1. The beginning

**Author's Note: This is an interesting little idea for a fic that was given to me by a friend, dooman1000/2dudeswriting. Since I can't really think of many ideas for PITRW at the moment, I thought I'd work on something fresh. This is a bit of a "What-If" story and will not affect the main story of PITRW. This is going to be a short story, maybe 6-10 chapters.**

Pokérus

Chapter 1: The beginning

I sat in my room and stared at my iPod. There was not much to do on a Monday morning other than play games or watch little youtube videos until school started. With a small feeling of an impact on my bed, I turned and saw a small Buizel was jumping around. "Aqua, calm down" I said, then the Pokemon calmed down and sat still.

"Rates of Pokérus have almost doubled as of two weeks ago, but seems to be harmless. In related news, Doctor Crane has been studying Pokérus and recently made a discovery. 'It's nothing like I've ever seen before. This thing mutates rather quickly and can have the ability to produce toxins. I advise that any contact with infected pokemon should be avoided, Pokérus can become potentially lethal. A newer strain has also been found, but we still haven't found anything about it yet'". The news was on, but I don't know why I had it on. I never really had a reason to buy a TV since I downloaded or streamed episodes of my favorite shows from websites or the Pirate Bay.

My Buizel came up to my face and kissed me on the cheek, "Where can I get something to eat, Charles?" she asked me. I taught Aqua how to speak English a few months ago, and she got quite good at it after some training. We were also… in a bit of a relation. We made out and such, but never got into anything big. After a short breakfast, I went to school. It wasn't a far walk, so I was able to get there in about a twenty minute walk.

Inside the school wasn't too good. I could hear coughing coming from about a quarter of all the other students. I avoided most of them and made my way to each of my classes quickly before I could possible catch whatever is going around the school.

"Charles, can we go home? I don't like what's going on" Aqua whispered to me, staring at all the people who were coughing. I replied "Just calm down, school's over in an hour, plus we can hide in the library from everyone else during my spare". Not many people were in the library during the last period of school other than the librarian and people who were studying for finals, so Aqua and I sat in the far corner and watched a few episodes of one of my favorite animes, InuYasha. There was a small rumor that one of the students was hospitalized near dismissal after passing out. I was only there long enough to hear faint sirens before walking home.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, other than the news which my Mom was watching. I was sitting in the living room and playing some game on my iPod, until I overheard "Mother reunited with her 'dead' son and a woman seems to have survived a horrible industrial accident. It seems luck is on our side today" from the TV, "In other news, multiple corpses missing from a morgue, could this be a hoax?".

I shook my head. Why would people steal somebodies body? I didn't pay any attention to it and got up from the couch I was sitting on and went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. Aqua jumped up beside me and kissed me on the cheek, "Did you bring anything to eat?" she asked. I took a piece of meatloaf Mom said for supper and gave it to the Pokemon, and she nibbled on it beside me.

I stared out the window the rest of the night, bored out of my mind. I just hoped most of my evenings that something interesting might happen, something unusual, like something to change life as we know it. "Charles, I'm tired" Aqua said to me, yawning. I nodded in agreement and slowly closed my eyes with my Pokemon curled up beside me.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	2. It Spreads

**Author's Note: Sorry if it took a while, I had grad and finals, plus I was a little lazy with all the game I bought recently.**

Pokérus

Chapter 2: It Spreads

"There is no explanation for this wave of killings. People scramble to escape the crowded street while others look like they're… eating each other".

The news had gotten quite interesting recently. My guess was that most of these reports must be false, but it's pretty interesting seeing what they'll say next. Aliens? Flying brains? Meh, I didn't care.

I was eating a piece of jello while sitting in the library of the school as usual, watching little news videos. One of my friends, Keegan, was sitting beside me and we were talking about anime. "I feel like shit" he said, coughing. It's true, he didn't look too well. He seemed to have a fever, his eyes were bloodshot,, saying that he was going to puke, and it seemed that he was drooling for some reason, "Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry". I nodded, then got up and walked over to the cafeteria.

I bought a simple can of juice while he bought four hotdogs, "Geez, you seem to be hungry" I said as he ate. "These don't taste the same… they seem to be… bland…" he said. I grabbed one hotdog and took a bit, "They seem pretty normal to me" I replied. Keegan ate two hotdogs easily, but said the third one tasted unsatisfying, he then bought more food and ate even more. How much was this kid able to put away?

After eating a ton of food, the obvious happened, he started to puke up all the food he ate, but some of his vomit looked red-ish. I was a little concerned but I pushed it out of my mind. "I think I'll visit the nurses office, but first to find a janitor to clean this mess…" Keegan said, stumbling towards the door. I stared at the puke on the table. It had bits of food in it along with what could be blood, and some kinds of black substance or ooze, it's be smart not to touch it, and it smelled like decay.

I quickly walked away and headed left the building for my walk home. Aqua walked beside me, "Are we going to get something to drink or something? You didn't give me a chance to get anything in the cafeteria" she said, jumping on my shoulder and dug in my backpack. "I don't have any food in my bag, Aqua" I said, grabbing her and placing her on the ground. She sighed, then said "Can you put my back in the ball? I'm too tired to walk". I nodded and pulled out her Pokeball and she was taken into a white light, and disappeared into the ball.

On my walk home, I came across something quite odd. A person stumbled by me, he was probably drunk. He didn't smell like alcohol, but more like something that was dead. He grabbed me by the sleeve of my sweater and looked like he was trying to bite me. I pushed him away and he fell back into a pile of trash, then looked back up at me. He bared his teeth and seemed to make a sound like a growl. I quickly walked away before I would have had to do anything violent.

When I finally got home, it was quite different. The windows were boarded up and the door took some force to get open since there was a couch behind the door after I unlocked it. My parents were out on a business trip, so it was just me and my sister, Laura, who was only eleven, home by ourselves. "G-Go away" I heard a frightened stutter come from the living room. Laura was hiding behind a flipped table with a supply of kitchen knives and a few rocks from the garden. I put my hand in front of me, "WOAH WOAH WOAH! It's just me" I said quickly. Laura ran up to me and hugged me, "Thank god you're safe. There was a riot earlier and a bunch of bad people tried to get in the house and I had to close everything". I did notice that there were scratches on the sides of the house and there was a broken window.

I looked at the window in the living room and there was a dead body with a knife in her head. "S-She broke in and tried to kill me, so I had to kill her" he said, crying. There was a red spot on her arm, and she lifted up a part of her shirt. "She bit me" he whined. I looked at the clock, "Almost midnight. Listen, cover all the entrances and windows with the couches and tables, then get some peroxide on that bite" I said. She nodded and stared to push furniture around. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs sleeping".

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. It was quite comfy, but my feet were a little sore some the walk home. Slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


End file.
